


老子被废久缠上了

by shenqingqiu129



Category: my hero accadia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenqingqiu129/pseuds/shenqingqiu129





	老子被废久缠上了

又是这个梦。  
【矮小的男孩子穿着皱巴巴的黑色校服，蹲坐在地上，他的脸上和手上都是伤痕，他固执地用手护住怀里的蓝色笔记本。  
他旁边是一群同样穿着黑色校服的男孩，有的用脚踢他，有的正在大声辱骂着他，还有的在拿他的名字编织着下流的笑话。  
而我是他们的领导者，是人群之首，此刻我坐在一旁的桌子上，一只脚搭在椅子上，居高临下地看着这个被欺辱的男孩。  
他有着一头蓬蓬的墨绿色头发，看上去就很柔软，让人忍不住去抚摸。此刻这墨绿色的头发却被人揪着，使头发的主人被迫把头抬起来。  
一双祖母绿的眼睛里满是倔强，显得过分稚嫩的娃娃脸上布满了灰尘和伤痕，两颊的雀斑倒是很对称，都是四颗。  
他看向我，眼神里带了些希望：“小胜...我是真的想要去雄...”  
他话还没说完就被我打断，我嗤笑了一声，跳下桌子，走到他跟前掐住他的脖子，吼道：“就凭你这样的废物也敢和老子报考一个学校？劝你趁早放弃，不然别怪老子不客气。”  
他被我掐的无法正常呼吸，脸憋的通红还伴随着一阵阵的咳嗽。但我却看见他眼里的光芒忽地消失了，我的心突然一紧，却还是若无其事地松开手，走出了教室门，对着还在对他拳脚交加的男孩们喊了一句：“走了。”  
他还在捂着嘴咳嗽，怀里紧紧抱着那本笔记本，我没有回头去看他。  
画面突然转变到一条河流旁，我看着那本笔记本已经变得破破烂烂，顺着河水往下流漂，而那个绿藻头的废物一边哭一边追，试图将自己的笔记本捞回来。  
我站在一旁面无表情地看着，才突然想起来：我约了他来河边，说是要和他一起探讨关于成为英雄的事情，还特意嘱咐他带上那本笔记本。  
结果那个废物真的信了，他满脸兴奋地赴了约，毫不犹豫把那个宝贝笔记本递给我。  
但结果是我将他的笔记本毁了，丢进了河里，还大声讽刺他。我看着那个追逐着笔记本的废物，突然感觉到我丢的不只是一本笔记本。  
从那以后他就很少再有笑容，整日里对着黑板发呆，放学的时候也不再跟在我身后喊我小胜，而是自己低着头慢慢走回家。  
这个梦很长，画面又总是突然切换，每一个场景都像一块被我自己打碎的玻璃，一片片扎入我的心脏。  
学校的天台上，一个瘦小的身影站在栏杆边，下面是一群黑压压的看热闹的人群，还伴随着一声声“快跳啊”“怎么还不跳”的恶意。  
我得到消息时立刻就冲上了天台，那个废物就站在那，他摇摇欲坠，脆弱得像一片纸片，风一吹就能晃悠悠地倒下去，摔个粉碎。  
“废久！”我赤红色的瞳孔猛地一缩，冲上去想把他拉回来。  
但我看见他笑了。  
他笑得很勉强，像是硬生生从皮囊上扯出的一个礼仪方式，可他的祖母绿的眼睛里却全是眼泪，他一笑就忍不住眨了一下眼睛，于是里面积蓄了已久的泪水就争先恐后地流出来。  
“小胜...其实我...”  
“我喜...”  
他话没说完，就突然自暴自弃地闭了嘴，然后身子一晃，就倒了下去。  
我猛地冲过去，想抓住他，却捞了个空，我就眼睁睁地看着他像一只被折断翅膀的鸟，从空中笔直地坠落下去。  
然后是鲜红的血，白花花的脑浆以及喧闹恐慌的人群。  
他静静地躺在一片红白交织的液体中，我从天台往下看，只能看见一个模糊的身影。】  
-  
我猛地从床上坐起来，入目是我自己的房间。那栋教学楼，那个天台，这是我梦过了千万次的场景，我已经熟悉到可以将每一个细节都记下来。  
我满身冷汗，身上还是穿着那件黑色背心，脑海里那副画面却在反复播放。  
有时候我真的很想揪起那家伙黑色校服的领子，再狠狠骂上几句，嘲讽几句，然后看着他因为我的话而眼泪汪汪的样子，这会使我的心情突然变好。  
可那个废物家伙选择了逃避，他义无反顾地从天台上跳了下去，连最后一句话也不肯完整留给我。  
...这个废物，这个从小到大都只配跟在我身后的废物，不过是死了而已，关我什么事？  
我又不缺小跟班，那个废物也只是我跟班里的一员罢了，为什么我会日日夜夜都想着他从天台上跌落像轻飘飘的纸片的样子？为什么我会做那样的梦？  
不过是...一个废物罢了。  
也只配被我喊“废久”，给他一点阳光就灿烂，给他一个许可就满脸笑容地跟在我身后，喊着我“小胜”，为什么我会这么在意？  
我烦躁地将被子一把掀开，穿好衣服就出了门。  
现在是周末，学校里没有什么人，我很熟练地走到天台上，坐在地上，望着边缘处的栏杆。  
我一直在想当时那个废物站在这里时会是什么心情，我不知道，也不想知道。但我还是会忍不住去想，去念。  
我每次心里觉得惘然的时候都会来这里坐坐，说出去也不会有人相信，一向粗暴凶狠的爆豪胜己竟然会因为一个废物而显得如此矫情做作，像是一个忧郁的思春期少女。  
我为自己的行为感到羞愧难当，但在想着他的时候又会变得虔诚无比，仿佛我中了魔咒。  
我认为我的种种行为都像一个古怪的仪式，呼唤着谁，又爱恋着谁，但是这天当我从天台离开后事情变得不寻常了起来。  
晚上我做了一个古怪的梦，实际上说来———是春梦。  
【梦里的场景是在教室，桌椅一如既往的杂乱，外面已经是黄昏了，估计是放学了，可我和那个废物还在教室里。  
教室里没有了之前欺负他的那些男生，只有我和他———我清晰地梦见自己粗暴地啃咬着他的嘴唇，舌头也探进他的口腔生涩地搅动着，唇齿在唾液的交合下啧啧作响，而那个废物被我压在身下，满脸通红，眼眶里还擒着泪水。  
我放开了他的嘴唇，唇瓣在分离的时候拉出一条纤细的银丝，随即我将手探进他衣服，开始抚摸着，引得他一颤。  
很快我就更深一步，将他压在身下，黑色校服被我扯开，校裤也拉到了膝盖处。  
废物就该有一副废物的样子，乖乖在我身下低声承欢，他被我干得满脸眼泪，面色潮红，止不住的求饶，却换来我更猛烈的撞击，我们就这样在教室里做了一次又一次，空气里都是情欲与精液的味道。】  
我猛地睁开眼睛，从床上坐起来，却发现自己的下身有着难以言喻的粘腻感觉，我扒开裤子一看，才发现自己遗精了。  
我以前和那群男生一起混的时候，也看过那些片子，但总是毫无反应————难怪我反应不起来，原来是因为———  
我喜欢男人。  
而且这个对象还是我一直以来厌恶至极的废物————绿谷出久。  
我气的咬牙切齿，正准备下床去换内裤，却发现有一团墨绿色的东西蜷缩在我的床上睡得正香，我刚准备把它踢下床，却突然愣住了。  
因为这团墨绿色的东西突然醒了过来，他打了个哈欠，笑着对我打招呼：“小胜，早上好啊。”  
...这是本应已经粉身碎骨的那个人。  
绿谷出久。


End file.
